Pretty Little Liar
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Flora is liar because she's hiding many things from everybody. After a break up she will never be the same. Will her friends and family help her or will her dark/good side come out from the shadows?
1. Flora's New Life

**Pretty Little Liar**

_**Every one thinks she's a liar since she came to Alfea then started dating and now broken up and moved on with her life. Her good side hasn't shown since she came back for another year of hell at Alfea. Will her ex-friends help her or will she go evil on them.**_

**Over the summer, at her Mom's house **

_**Flora's P.O.V **_

I was walking along the grass everyday since my parents devoice and my brake up with Helia just because of the new girl Jade came into the picture as the new member. Helia only show her then and now he does.

Oh yah. My name is Flora Daffodil it uses to be Flora Linphea. I didn't need my name anymore now. I cut my long brown hair **(1)** so it could be at my neck. Now that I'm a commoner I have to stop using my powers and start fresh, but my mom wouldn't let that happen. So I have to do another stupid year at Alfea with the winx club.

When I walked into my one side of the wall black and white and the other side that is red and pink room, I'd went straight to my bed and cried a little. My sister Rose and the other 10 live with my mom but we had to spilt, us up so 6 of us live with my mom and 6 of us live with our dad.

"Flora" she a little shy voice outside my door way

"Hey Lilli wus up" I said looking at my little sister who's five now

"I was wondering if you can play with me since I lost Alli" she asks me

"Sure sweetie but I need to check something real quick" I answered looking back to my laptop then back to Lilli

"Okay so I'll asks Rose if she can play instead" Lilli said

"Okay" I said walking to my laptop to look over my emails

One said: "Flo come on can we talk." I knew it was from Helia since the girls told him I wasn't talking to anyone lately not even my family

"Flora, honey can you help me" my mom Forsythia asks me

"What is it mom" I shouted

"Well, I need you to spend time with you sisters for awhile" She said

"Sure mom" I said

I got off my laptop and put on some clean clothes. After that I put some fresh mint gum in my mouth so I wouldn't talk right. I was a 3 year mastered in martial arts, but I never told anyone and the ways I act now no one should even fight with me. I couldn't look at my goody two shoes self in the mirror anymore since my hair was cut. I got another week until Alfea again and I'm scared to death.

**The Next Morning **

My alarm clock **(2) **rung and I hit the snooze button with my feet, which I learn after I Alfea and moved here. I didn't have the guts to walk up from my bed, but I did anyway. I took along shower in my bathroom and didn't come out for an hour. I wish that Helia still had dated me, but no. I got out the shower and up my black and white towel around me and over to my black and white bed. My sister Rose keeps asking me why your room is all black and white now, but I never answer.

I put on some black and white outfit that matches me **(3)**. I slid on the stair banister and a back flip off it. It always scared my mom all the time she watches.

"Morning" I greeted with a simile

"Morning Flora" said several friendly voices

"So Flora are you free this afternoon" Lillian asks me

"Well no sweetie I'm not but late night I am" I answered with a simle

"Flora where are you going today anyway" Forsythia asks me

"I was going to a club tonight with some friends of mine" I answered

"Flora why can't you play anymore" Lilli asks

I'd ignore her question and went to pick out a bowl and went to the counter for a box of cereal with less sugar in it. After I did that I went to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for my room. I didn't want to cancel my party with some friends today. Then I pick up my phone and called cam my friend who I'm going to the party with.

_Flora: Hey Cam _

_Cam: Flora is very thing okay_

_Flora: no and my mom is getting really angry with my behavior_

_Cam: Flo calm down and I know that you start Alfea again in a week so lets have some fun_

_Flora: Your right and I should go for it _

_Cam: see you later girl _

_Flora: peace _

After that talk with Cam I didn't have much time to think about this. So I went to my closet and pulled out a mini dress **(4)** that I'm going to wear later on.

I wasn't the Flora the winx club knew anymore I was the fun and party Flora and I was happy to be it.

Then my phone beep and it was a text by Bloom that said_" See you in a week"_ I didn't care much about it since my mom got Ms. F to give me my own room that's not near the winx. I was going to miss my fun life with my other friends here in Utopia.

**That night **

The whole house was put except some who was in their rooms reading or playing around. I snuck out of the house and got into my car** (5) **that was red and drove off to; Bang the Hell out Night Club.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them

"Flora it's good to see you again" Theo said hugging me

"Theo that's enough" Ember said saving me

"Thanks Ember" I said out of breath

"So are you going to do the bull ride tonight" Janelle asks me

"Bring it on" I said

"Go do it" James said

I walked up to the bull ride and got on it and started riding. I took my 10 minutes before I was thrown down.

"That wasn't that bad" Janelle said

"It wasn't" I said with a smile

"Who wants some music" The DJ shouted and everybody yelled "Yah" back to him

"Wow it's already 9:30pm" I said shock and looking at my watch

"Please don't tell me that you have curfew" cam said having her right hand over her forehead

"No" I said

"Have a drink for once" Cam said

"Sure what the hay" I said with a smile

I had a slip of a Cherry Sparkle Slider and it was wow so I had more than a couple of slips.

"Our Flora had her first drink" Cam yelled and everybody looked at me

"It was wonderful" I shouted

"Flo you did it" Janelle said

"Thanks" I said

"This is the life" Ember and Theo said

"I'm going to have a Lemon with extra lemons Whine" I said to the waitress

"Here you go" she said

"Flora you need to sing for us" Ember said

"Okay" I said going to the stage and asks the DJ to let me sing

"Sure thing little lady" he said

"This song is Addict by Soccx" I said and waited for the music to start so I could sing

_Got to get it all together  
Think I'm going insane  
This beat is like a crazy drug_

_Just can't wait to hit the club  
Work this body of mine  
It's like I lose myself to the drums  
I'm gona blow your mind_

_You may think I'm some kind of freak  
But I'm doing my thing  
Well check me, yeah_

_So when I hit the club tonight  
Try to stop me if you can  
I'm an addict to the floor  
Till I'm out the door  
When I hit the club tonight  
I wont sit or stand  
I'm an addict to the floor  
Till I'm out the door_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict  
What an addict addict  
I-I-I'm an addict addict  
What a club addict addict_

_Everybody knows I try to break this habbit of mine  
But everytime I try I say maybe next time  
Can't resist the feeling I get on the floor  
Rock it, pop it, just can't stop.  
It's what I came here for_

_You may think I'm some kind of freak  
But I'm doing my thing  
Well check me yeah_

_So when I hit the club tonight  
Try and stop me if you can  
I'm an addict to the floor  
Till I'm out the door  
When I hit the club tonight  
I wont sit or stand  
I'm an addict to the floor_

_Till I'm out the door_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict  
__What an addict addict_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict_

_What a club addict addict_

_(Lets go!)_

_Beat is pumpin, body starts shakin'_

_Yall be watching!_

_'Cause my addict is calling_

_Yall be falling_

_My style is ridiculous, it's ridiculous_

_Addicts to the floor we running this!_

_Lets go! Lets go! Lets go! Ho!_

_So when I hit the club tonight_

_Try and stop me if you can_

_I'm an addict to the floor_

_Till I'm out the door_

_When I hit the club tonight_

_I wont sit or stand_

_I'm an addict to the floor_

_Till I'm out the door_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict_

_What an addict addict_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict_

_What a club addict addict_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict_

_What an addict addict_

_I-I-I'm an addict addict_

_What a club addict addict _

The crowd cheered and I waved and smile as I walked off the stage

**A week later **

I can't believe it's time to go back to Alfea and face new things

"Next" Griselda said

"Flora of Linphea" I said

"Oh yes Flora and now you're mark as Flora Daffodil" Griselda said

"Thanks for telling me" I said putting my earphones in my ear and started listening to music

After that I'd finally found my dorm it was like an apartment since it is all mines. I'd put some of pictures from this summer on one side and others on the other side.

I decided to go outside for a walk to the forest to find Chatta.

When I got out there I saw the winx club and their boyfriends looking at me…

* * *

**What will happen next and I'll try to get the picture up tomorrow or so. Love it or hate it.**

**Peace out**


	2. Flora's Flashback and Formal songs

**Sorry for the long wait and I know it been a crazy week for me since today (January 28) is my birthday. So this chapter won't be as long. **

**Warning: my grammer and spelling isn't good**

**Chapter 2 of Pretty Little Liar**

**Musa's P~O~V**

The Winx and specialist was talking about the schools formal when we saw the pixies one way, and a girl another coming right pass us. Then we saw Chatta going to the girl with short brunette hair and started to talk to her.

I could see the confusion on the winx and specialist's faces.

"Hey girl what's your name" I shouted to her

"Excused me" the girl said looking at me

"Can you fight because that pixie is ours" I threaten

"Yah" the girl answered

"Bring it" the girl said

We both went to the center of Alfea grounds and started fighting before a teacher came to us.

"Miss Musa and Miss Flora what inhabit are you doing" one of the teachers asks

"Hold on, did you just say Flora" I said

"Well duh Musa" the girl said

"That's what I'd been trying to tell you guys" Lockette said

"Yo Flo, where have you been" Stella screamed

"Out" Flora said

"Flora, you look different" Bloom said walking up to us

"Yah I know" she answered

"You'd ignore all of our calls, emails, and texts" Tecna said

"I got to go pick up my schedules for RF" she said walking away

**Flora's P~O~V**

As soon as I walked by them I then looked at my cell phone for any miss call or texts. Then something caught my eye on the wild news I said: _Flora Daffodil was caught at a wild party last week singing and riding a bull ride._ The paparazzi was everywhere since the last wild party I attended to.

The back to school party was in awhile so I thought 'why not I go and buy a dress now' and that's what I did.

When I got to the store I saw the winx and specialist not too far from it. When I came out of the store the girls was just about to come in for their dresses. Oh yah I brought a black dress **(1)** that fits me.

When I saw Helia's face it reminded me about the break up.

**Flashback**

_It was a month before summer and I hadn't been feeling a little sick lately but no biggy. Helia asked me out so I had to put on something so it won't make me look sick. _

_When I got to the meeting spot…_

_I saw Jade and Helia seating next to each other making giggly noises at each other. I started to feel sicker than I thought so I stop talking to him._

_Then a day later he sends me a texts that says: __**We're breaking up.**__ And I texted back __**IK I saw u –n- Jade making giggly noises at each other.**__ The he texted __**How?**__ I didn't even want to answer that question so I stopped texting him and got my stuff packed._

_When I got home…_

_My mom was packing up her things and taking me, Miele, Rose, Lilli, Lillian, Jillion with her. _

"_Mom what I the world is going on her" I shouted to Forsythia_

"_Flora you wouldn't understand" she said walking out the door _

"_What about Alli, Leah, Iris, Diana, Farrar, and Susan" I said looking at the 5 other girls who are coming with us._

"_Your father and I don't want to have any more children so we decided that one of us needs to leave and take 6 girls with us" Forsythia told me _

"_This isn't fair" I whispered to my self _

_Once we got to Utopia I started to see teen girls like me without powers. _

"_Flora, girls, this isn't like home so we need to blend in as Daffodils okay" Forsythia told the girls _

"_So there are no powers here" Rose said _

"_Yes Rosie" she said _

"_Forsythia my daughter" an elderly lady said walking over to the car_

"_Grandma _Fairuza" _Miele shouted running to her_

"_Miele, Rose, Lilli, Flora, Lillian it's always good to see your wonderful faces" Fairuza said _

"_Thank you granny" Rose said with a smile _

_The next day…_

_I woke up in a stable with Penny my horse that Fairuza gave me and a red mustang that I always wanted. _

_Then I put on some clean clothes that I had in bags. _

_I went outside to see a girl who looks some familiar somehow but I can't put my finger on it._

"_Flora" the girl screamed _

"_Hi" I said _

"_Flora can't you remember me" the girl said _

"_Cambrie" I said _

"_Flo it's good to see you again" Cam said _

"_Where's Janelle and Ember" I said looking at her_

"_Well do you remember James and Theo" Cam asks me _

"_Yah why" I said _

"_Well they started to date, Janelle is dating James and Theo is dating Ember" Cam said _

"_So…do you wanna go to this late night club later" I suggested _

"_Yah" she screamed _

"_See you at night fall" I said waving to her_

**End of Flashback **

Now I remember how I'd become the new Flora Linphea…I mean Daffodil.

I ran straight to my room and put on the dress and new shoes I brought** (2)** earlier.

After I put on the dress and shoes I went to my bathroom and did my hair **(3)** with a curler. After that I put on some light make-up on so I would be recognizing a lot.

I putted on phone in my purse so I could use it in a while. I still felt a little sick since the break up that was 3.5 months ago, but that didn't stop me.

After 2 hours of getting dress and about another to go before the formal I decided to texts Cam.

_**Me: Hey Gurl wus-up **_

_**Cam: Not much u **_

_**Me: Formal at Alfea tonight**_

_**Cam: Did u se the news earlier **_

_**Me: I can't believe that happen **_

_**Cam: We should use magic to fix it **_

_**Me: I no ur the Fairy of Wood and Mud but still no magic**_

_**Cam: Fine but I really need to money **_

_**Me: Y**_

_**Cam: Because my fam. wants me 2 get 1 **_

_**Me: Sorry gurl **_

_**Cam: whatever F **_

_**Me: I still can't believe it **_

_**Cam: Tel **_

_**Me: Well I got a new outfit and I'll send u the picts later **_

_**Cam: Thanks –n- do u remember Justin from school**_

_**Me: yah y **_

_**Cam: Because he hav a crush on u **_

_**Me: OMG no way **_

_**Cam: Yup and G2G because of dinner **_

_**Me: Peace**_

It was almost time for the formal. Then there was a knock on my door

"Flora I was wondering if you could sing tonight" Ms. F ask me

"Sure Ms. F" I said

After she left I felt something hit me but there was no evil

At the Party

"Students we have a special treat tonight" Ms. F said" Let give it up to Flora who's going to start the night off with a song"

I started to sing **Hot by Avril _Lavigne_**

_ah, ah, ah_

_You're so good to me Baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_  
_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_  
_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_  
_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_  
_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything, that you've never said_  
_And I will let you do anything, again and again_  
_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_  
_Don't ever go_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah!_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me_

_You make me so hot_  
_You make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_  
_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

_You're so good_

The crowd was dancing a yelling and I just smiled before I sang my next song… **Dance with me if you can by the Cheetah Girls**

_Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
It's complicated  
You might get frustrated_  
_We got the moves that you never seen_  
_Let me show you just what I mean_  
_There's really no chance_  
_That you can do our dance_

_Can't keep up_  
_Can't keep Up_  
_No_

_Try to keep up_  
_Try to keep up_  
_Yeah_

_Can't keep up_  
_Can't keep Up_  
_No_

_(Oh no, uhum, uhum)_  
_(Oh no, show me what you got)_

_Try to follow, watch me now_  
_If you think that you know how_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can_

_Get it together or fall apart_  
_If you think it's not that hard_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can_

_Dance me if you can_  
_Dance me_  
_Dance me if you can_

_I Know you think that you're in control_  
_But watch and learn_  
_'Cause this is how we roll_  
_Work it just like this_  
_Let's see you try and to do that_

_What's the matter?_  
_Can't you figure it out?_  
_'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt_  
_There's really no chance_  
_That you can do our dance_

_Can't keep up_  
_Can't keep Up_  
_No_

_Try to keep up_  
_Try to keep up_  
_Yeah_

_Can't keep up_  
_Can't keep Up_  
_No_

_(Oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)_

_Try to follow, watch me now_  
_If you think that you know how_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Get together or fall apart_  
_If you think it's not that hard_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can (yeah)_

_Is that the best that you can do?_  
_You gonna have to try much harder_

_Now's the time to make your move_  
_You now..._  
_Hey, hey, get ready_  
_Hey, hey, let's go_

_(That's right)_  
_(Here we go)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Try to follow, watch me now_  
_If you think that you know how_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can_

_Get together or fall apart_  
_If you think it's not that hard_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can_

_Everybody wants to win (wants to win)_  
_If you think that you can handle it_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can (hey)_

_Never easy,_  
_That's the way (that's the way)_  
_If you think you got what it takes_  
_Then dance me (dance me)_  
_Dance me if you can (dance me if you can)_

Then something caught my eyes again but it wasn't an article it was from the internet…

* * *

**Okay so I finished this chapter on my mom's laptop instead of my computer today so please R&R because I really love this story myself and I really want to finish it so please R&R. **


	3. Some Secrets are out and some fun

**Pretty Little Liar  
Chapter 3**

Sorry for not updating, I was too busy working on other stories of mines.

**Chapter 3 of Pretty Little Liar **

_**Flora's P~O~V**_

"Flora, can we please talk?" Justin begged

"I can't Justin, I just can't" I said, in tears of sadness

"Flora…," Justin whispered, as he saw me running in tears

When I got to my room **(1)** I was still crying. I couldn't even talk to him after what happen last time.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in 5__th__ grade when Justin and I started dating. He was going to take me to a wild party for our 6 month __anniversary__ and I didn't want to go. So after school he took me to this beach in Utopia and it was so romantic at first. The beaches there were like home in Linphea. He told me to take off my top, but I didn't want to, so he some seaweed and wrapped my hands to them._

"_Okay!" He said looking at my body over and over" You're going to listen to everything I say and if you talk back you get the boot" he said with a smirk_

"_Justin, you're drunk and you can't do this to me." I pleaded with mercy_

"_To late flower." He said, as he took off his trousers only._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Remembering that last part make me shiver all over." I thought

Then a walked up to my dresser and pulled my diary that the girls gave me. It was the only thing I talk to when I'm bored or need to share my secrets with. After I pulled out my diary, I went to my purse and so something that was a box wrapped in flowers. I knew that Miele gave it to me or Grandma Fairuza did.

I opened the box and there was a letter in it before I could look at the box itself.

The letter said:

_Dear Flora,_

_Over the past few weeks I'd spend with you and you sisters, I notice that you were glowing and sick a lot. The next thing that hit me was the only suggestion; you're pregnant. You didn't look that pregnant at all but just in case, here's a pregnancy test from Clear Blue__**. **__Take it if you want it not up to me Flora is you.  
Love you with all my heart,  
Grandma Fairuza  
Ps. If you are don't, tell anyone not even your closes friends_

After I read that, it shocked me like a million of lightning bolts at once. I didn't even want the damn test anyway, but why now? I normally just forget it but this one I couldn't not even a bit.

Before me and Helia broke up we had sex and I was on birth control and he had a condom. If he and I are pregnant, I don't know how we're going to work this out.

I started to think this one though a lot.

After a lot of thinking, I'd decided not to take that test yet. Then I went over to my stereo and went on my favorite station.

Then there was a knock on the door…

"Who is it?" I said, getting up from my bed

"Flora, its Ms. F." Ms. F said, as she came in

"Flora, why did you run off like that?" Ms. F said, knowing that I didn't have anything to say

"Because…because Justin…r…r…ape…me…in…5th…grade." I said between sobs

"Flora is that what happened?" Ms. F said, I nodded slowly

"He was drunk from this party he went to that night before." I said, still in tears

"Did you told anyone why Justin did it" Ms. F said

"No because he threatens me." I said before saying" Why are you asking me the questions?"

"Because Saladin saw you run when you saw Justin of The Third Billow Galaxy." she told me calmly

"Oh!" I said

"You should get more sleep?" Ms. F said, before walking out on me

After she left I went to my bed and close my eyes and started to dream of my past or future.

**(Flora's Dream)**

_**I saw something that caught my eye and I wasn't even close to past it was like I was in the future.**_

_I kept looking at the park I was near until I saw a little girl with blue/black hair color like Musa's and she was light skinned like me. She was wearing a hot pink tank that said" I'm too pretty to play nice", she had on a matching skirt and matching flip flops. _

"_Mama, I want some friends instead of Janice, Ty Lee, and Cloey." The little girl said, as she walked up to her mother _

"_Rowena, honey please just be patience for me." The mother said _

"_At lease I'm the fairy of love and nature and sometimes animals of nature!" The little girl bragged _

"_Rowena, stop bragging, and that's not nice." The mother said _

"_Say that Lyndon." Rowena mumbled, and then looked at where I was standing at _

_**The next thing I notice is that I was dreaming but how I'd became the new me.**_

"_Mom, can I get a haircut!" the younger I shouted _

"_Why do you want a haircut?" Forsythia asked _

"_Because I wanted to look different" Younger Flora said _

_The younger Flora went to the hair salon and chooses the hair style that I have. _

_After a lot of cutting the younger Flora look at herself in the mirror and notice that with this new hair style makes her look different. _

_Younger Flora went in her car and drove to the store for more clothes._

_After a while of shopping Younger Flora notices that she only black and white clothes. Younger Flora had a different personality by the look of it. _

_**I couldn't see how my life changed but then something hit me and that was when me and the girls were fighting this dark mage called Zadok and he wanted something from Alfea mages. The next I remember is getting hit by his dark mage powers and been knocked out from three whole days.**_

**(End of Dream)**

**Somewhere dark**

**? P~O~V**

I'd been working on a plan to bring her home. Every since she was born she can held great powers. The powers of nature, animals of nature, flowers, earthquakes, telekinesis, friendship, peace, art, and love passion those are a lot of powers for just one girl. I can't believe that I saw her and it's time for her to come home to the mages side. She can bring good and bad together and keep balance in the world of magic. When she'll be crowned we'll take over her and make her my queen. First I need to get my sister to agree about this. Why is life so complicated for her and now she need to love again before I can take her. I swear to god I'll get Flora and let her marry my son if that's that last thing I do.

**Bloom's P~O~V **

I saw Flora run so fast that she disappeared like Stella's make–up when she puts it on her face. I hope Flora's okay more than anything.

"Bloom, where are you going?" Jade asks, turning around to see me walking a way.

"I'll be right back." I said, and kept walking

When I got in Alfea, I had no idea where's Flora's new dorm until I heard this song called **Lonely Tears by Lafee. **The only thing I notice that it was Flora singing it.

"Flora!" I shouted

"Bloom what you doing here?" Flora asks, shock to see me

"Flo, I personally don't like Jade that much anyway" I said, coming towards her

"Bloom, I got one question to ask you." Flora said looking at her bare feet

"What is it then?" I ask, worrying

"Who Do You Love Someone?" Flora said, as she looked up at the night sky.

"I don't know, Flora." I answered

"And why is your dorm all black and white?" I ask looking around only seeing black and white.

"You'll get used to that." Flora said, with a smile.

"Put on some clothes and let's go." I teased

"Like what is it?" Flora ask, confused

"It's the after party at this night club!" I said with a smile

"Okay!" Flora said

After an hour of getting ready the girls finally ready to go.

"Hey…whoa you girls look great!" Brandon said

"Come on." Musa said, grabbing Riven's arm

**At the Club**

The girls had their own table so they can talk about things while the guys did their own stuff.

"Flora, do you wanna sing with me?" I ask her

"Sure Bloom." Flora answered

"Let's give it up for Bloom and Flora!" The DJ said, we started to sing **Bass down low by Catarcs and Dev **

_**(Bloom) **__If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
[Its the Cataracs]  
_  
_**(Flora) **__Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low_**(Flora) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
_  
**(Bloom) **_Its like 1, 2, 3, F*ck it  
I'm about to take this drink and just stuff it  
Fish tank this thang along  
With four more shots Potron  
I dont give a F*ck about goin home_**(Flora) **_Straight buzzin'  
Robo tuzzin'  
Wanna get your mits in my oven?  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin?  
G-, g-, g-, get a lick of this lovin?_**(Bloom) **_Yeah, I like it loud  
[Loud]  
And I make you shout  
[Shout]  
Do, do that Black eyed peas  
You know that boom boom pow_**(Flora) **_If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know,  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_**(Bloom) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
[Drop it to the floor]__**(Bloom) **__Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
[Drop it tp the floor]_**(Flora) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low_**(Bloom) **_Its like 1, 2, 3 okaay  
Can i get a little goose in my O.J?  
E'rey day feel like my birthday  
And we sip shampane when we thirstay'  
Quit fightin with your husband  
Tryin to get his mits in my oven?  
Wanna get a lick of this lovin?  
G-, g-, g-, get a lick of this lovin?_**(Flora) **_Yeah, I like it loud  
[Loud]  
And I make you shout  
[Shout]  
Do, do that Black eyed peas  
You know that boom boom pow_**(Bloom) **_If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know,  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_**(Flora) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
[Drop it to the floor]_**(Flora) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
[Drop it tp the floor]_**(Bloom) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low_**(Flora) **_I got a question for you  
[Question for you]  
Do you like it when i flower?  
I got a question for you oou oou  
Do you like it when i flower?  
[With my bass down low]_**(Bloom) **_Its like la la la la, la la la la  
la la la la, la la la la  
la la la la, la la la la  
la la la la, la la la la_**(Flora) **_If you wanna get with me  
Theres some things you gotta know,  
[Drop it to the floor]_**(Both) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low  
[Drop it to the floor]_**(Both) **_Bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my base down low_

The crowd cheered as the girls walked down. Helia and Sky was shock to see their ex or girlfriend on stage singing and dancing.

Then they heard something that shocked them…

**Okay so I got this chapter up and I was happy. So love it or hate it. Review  
Peace out,  
Slurpee**


End file.
